


The beginning of an era

by sweeet_sugaaaa



Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeet_sugaaaa/pseuds/sweeet_sugaaaa
Summary: The upcoming tournament is a big deal in the magic camp. See the different Haikyu houses start their preparations.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074440
Kudos: 4





	The beginning of an era

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter/part of a series i wrote and it´s meant to introduce the work. Other parts will be following. Hope you enjoy :)

Everyone was sitting at the cafeteria that morning when the headmaster informed the houses about the annual magic tournament. First of there were the qualifications for the tournament, the houses had to build teams and decide who, or everyone, out of their houses will be competing in this years tournament.  
Right after the headmaster finished his announcement a big tumult started in the cafeteria, everyone was shouting and talking about the tournament. 

Ushijima at the Shiratorizawa house table was shouting in an intentionally loud voice: „Don't worry guys, we´ll be winning this again and take home the grand prize!“  
The whole cafeteria was silenced.  
Only Oikawa with his all-time sassy self stood up raising his voice: „I wouldn´t be sure about that you big dick head. The ones winning will be us, remember my name honey!“

Although only Seijoh and Shiratorizawa stated they were going to win, every team was eager to win.

The next days went by really fast, Seijoh and Dateko as well as Nekoma already made up teams; everybody of their houses was competing. The other teams were quick to also state their gonna be competing with everyone, but there was one team that had struggles forming a team: 

Karasuno.

„We nearly made it to the second round last year. What are we gonna do now?“  
„Come on guys, we´re gonna set up a plan, we can to it this time, we´ll win this here and we´ll be the best“, Daichi replied to Suga.  
Asahi, a boy who always was a bit shy got up to Daichi and Suga: „Do we really have to join the tournament at all this year? We´re already 19, you know?“  
“Come on Asahi, being 19 is not an excuse here, you´re just being shy again, aren´t you?” Nishinoya said teasing Asahi.  
Before he even was able to reply Tanaka and Noya were jumping at him: “We´re gonna rock the tournament this year. Yeah we´re gonna rock this. With you ALL, guys!”

“Everyone? But what about Kageyama?, Daichi asked.  
“We should take him with us. He´s powerful and he´s not that bad of a person either”  
“But Suga, he´s not that much of a team player and the tournament is about the Team.”  
“Yeah, Daichi is right tho Suga, not that I don´t like him but he and his power are not really compatible with any of us”, Asahi added. 

“We can change that Asahi, right Tanaka?”  
“´Course we can, have you guys forgotten, we´re halfway through the year. That means there might be some newbies joining us.”, he replied to Noya with a proud grin on his face.

Daichi sighed, “To let you know, our house isn´t that lucky when it comes to Newbies for the season, the only Newbie we ever had was Kinoshita. I don´t think we´ll be getting a Newbie this year.”  
“Daichi please, don´t be so pessimistic, NEGATIVITY BE GONE!” Suga added and poked his boyfriend in the hips.  
“We´ll see about the Newbies next week, lets just concentrate on the plan with the nine of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyo, i hope you liked it, feel free to give feedback and reckomendations :)


End file.
